Putting Your Past Behind
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Sometimes the things that happen to you change you. See what happens when Robin has to start all over when her Nakama is dead execpt her.
1. The Rumors

Leah was walking through town with Carley packing up on supplies. They were forming a pirate crew to see if they could go as far as Luffy and his crew did. Leah believes that one of his crewmates are still alive in he marine base being held captive like an animal, but her girlfriend doesn't beleive it and says that it's something children made up one day.

Then, Leah asked someone if they know of someone named Nico Robin is still alive making everyone back away from her and Carley.

"Uh, what is something I said?" Leah wondered.

"Nico Robin, you say?" The store manager said.

"Yeah. I was wondering if she's still alive."

"Don't say it like that," Carley told her harshly.

"What do you need a demon like her still doing alive?"

"She's the most deadlest woman to ever live!"

"She's a living breathing creation of Lucifer brought back from Hell to kill us!"

"She deserves to die!"

"That shedevil! She must be Satan himself if she lived after the marines finally killed the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"She's a heathen! A demon casted out by God himself!"

Leah and Carley continued hearing the wrecked remarks they made about Robin being the Demon of Ohana as they old man suggested that the two females to leave before things get worse than how they were now.

They agreed and walked out unharmed.

"Well, that was odd. Why did the town's folk get so riled up aobut Robin? I was just gonna ask her if she could join her crew," Leah replied.

"Are you insane? Didn't you hear the town's people is there say those things? She has to be dangerous," Carley said as they walked, "I heard that she was almost a wanted woman from the entire world because of her knowledge. She also ate hthe Hana Hana no Mi abling her to sprout any part of herself on anything."

"How do you even know that stuff is true or not? I saw we checked it out."

"But what if she's as dangerous as everyone says?"

"Then, we'll take that chance."

"But what if-"

"Besides, that sounds like she's been through Hell herself."

Carley didn't know what to say as she followed Leah into the marine prison. Hearing the sounds of people wanting to be set free from their prisons and out into the world again. It scared Carley who felt Leah shaking a bit herself, too as they reacted a door at the end of the hall.

It was metal covered in rusted chains and sliver metal locks on it. It also read in Japanese, 'Do Not Open. Beware the fearsome Oni.'

"Well, here it is. And I got the key, too." Leah pulls out a silver key that was in her pocket. "You ready, Carley, to meet this demon chick?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready," Carley said tightly hanging onto her arm as Leah began unlocking the door.

Translation: Oni-Demon/Devil.


	2. Caged Demon Eyes

After unlocking the many locks on the door, Leah was able to open it as it loudly squeaked and creaked from no one oiling it. Seeing nothing, but complete darkness in front of them, Leah and Carley carefully walked in the cell as Leah felt Carley tighten her grip because of her night blindness.

"Oi! Oni Robin! I've got a proposition for you!" Leah said hearing nothing but the sound of her voice echoing through the cell, the water dripping in the cold, and someone lightly breathing, "I know you're in here! I'm trying to help you out here!" The least you can do is answer me, geez!"

Then, the breathing suddenly stopped, and all they could be heard was the wind entering the cell from outside. Carley didn't know what was going on as she continued to hang onto Leah's hand that was trembling in fear. Leah was looking around through the intense darkness who saw a pair of glowing red eyes open that were staring at her, surprising her in the process.

The two of them didn't move a muscle after entering the cell as the glowing pair of red eyes seemed like they were peircing through the darkness and into theirs.

Silence covered everything. Not even the blowing of wind and the dripping of water was heard echoing though the darkness of the huge cold cell.

Then someone spoke.

"You think you can help me by giving me a simple bribe?" It said in a feminine voice which didn't belong to Leah nor Carley's as it continued. "Are you really that stupid to say that stuff to me, little runt? You don't know anything about me and you're just going to help me like that? Heh. Pathetic."

Leah could hear that Robin didin't trust her at all, and Carley could hear the sadness and anger in her voice.

"I could help you get out of this place, but only if you join my crew," Leah told her.

"Phht. What makes you think I'll trust you? You'll probably lie to me like everyone else growing up did to me. Maybe.......being alone is best for a demon like me. That way, no one will get hurt or killed because of me."

Leah said nothing as those words Robin replied reminded her of someone. Scratching the back of her head, she sighed.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow since I won't have to leave dock until the following morning from this evening. Maybe reflecting will help you, but either way, I'm gonna bust you out."

Robin's eyes dimmed from being red as silence hit everyone again. Hearing the sounds of the two girld walking away, the raven-haired woman thought, 'She.....I can't. She's just like him. Before he died saving me for his dream. His promise.'

904957219375792134078712341-2390480912398490102304091830948901

On the ship that night, Leah and Carley were asleep, Carley woke up and began walking back to the cell with the key in her pocket and her symbol cane in her left hand.

'I might not be able to convince her, but maybe I can help her think about it when Leah talks to her more tomorrow,' She thought opening the door of Robin's cell, 'I hope she'll listen to me. I might not be able to see her, but when we were in there, I could hear the sadness and pain in her voice. That emptiness of being alone by the people you didn't except you for being different over one little thing.'


	3. Listen to Reason

Bobin was still in the cell she was imprisoned staring at nothing but darkness as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk to you," Carley said.

"What's there to talk about? I lost the people I trusted because of the damn marines. They killed all of them before my very eyes as I was dragged away as an animal for people to mock and ridicule every time they see me," Robin said as Carley sat where she stood inches from the cage.

"Sometimes the strongest people fall from their own unknowing," Carley replied not abling to see Robin's smirk across her face.

"What makes you think talking to me with the tongue of a wise man will help me change my mind? You have no idea what hardship I had to go through. The betrayal and deception I suffered from people saying that they're my friends, but didn't and wanted me dead because of who I was."

Carley has no reply to Robin's angry rant as she looked at the ceiling even though she couldn't see it from the darkness.

"I'm not forcing you to come with us. I just thought talking to you would help release some bottled up anger," She said.

"What makes you have the right to relate me to anyone?"

Carley stood up and wiped herself off before saying, "Because we both understand that feeling......." She starts walking off towards the door finishing, "........of being alone." Closing the iron door behind her leaving Robin alone in the empty cell again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Leah woke up around two in the afternoon seeing Carley sleeping on the main deck of their ship when she was eating a slice of pizza with a bottle of soda in her left hand. She walked over to Carley and gently nudged her with her foot, seeing her gently stir in sleep before waking up and seeing Leah looking down at her who continued to drink her root beer soda and slice of pizza.

"Oh. Hey, Leah. Good morning," Carley said.

"Good morning. What are you doing sleeping on the ground like that?" Leah wondered.

"Oh, I was just tired from staying up too late," Carley lied.

"Oh. Okay," Leah replied looking up at the sky, "So, when do you want to get Robin?"

"You're still going to get her?"

"Well, yeah. She seems like a good person. All she needs is a place to call home," Leah replied yawning tiredly still trying to wake up, "I'm gonna go visit her to see if she made up her mind."

"Okay. I'm gonna stay here nd mind the ship."

"Okay." Leah jumps off the boat and lands on the deck, walking to Robin's cell.


	4. Time's Up

A/N: Here's a Shoujo-ai between Nico Robin/Nami. If you don't like it, they don't read it!!

Reality

_Flashback_

In the cell, Robin was curled up in a ball huddled against the wall with tears running down her face from crying. Thinking about her former crewmates that are now decieced.

Espially Nami.

She was the only person that made her feel like life had a real meaning to her. That someone out there loved her for not because of her bounty, or because of her traumatazing childhood. But just for herself.

_Nami and Robin were on the crow's nest huddled together as the stars passed them by. Robin was sitting with her legs crossed reading a book while Nami was laying her head on her lap watching the archiologist read. Everything was peaceful. The Thousand Sunny was gliding smoothly across the sea with the summer wind softly blowing._

_"Hey, uh, Robin-kun."_

_"Yes, Nami-chan? What's the matter?" Robin looked away from her book and at Nami who had a worried look in her eyes._

_"......Well......it's just. You won't leave us agains like you did before.....w-willyou, Robin-kun?"_

_Robin's eyes widened from hearing that she her facial expression softened and hugged Nami with her arms wrapped around her narrow waist, holding her close. "I'll never leave you. Even though what I did was to keep you guys safe, it still left everyone hurt from what I did."_

_Nami smiled, cuddling herself against Robin's chest and looking at her with the same smile on her face. "That's good. Because I don't want you to leave us again."_

_"Don't worry." Robin kissed Namin on the forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." Then kissed her on the lips. "This, I promise."_

Robin heard the sound of the metal door opening again, hearind the sound of footsteps approaching her way. Knowing who it might be, she was able to see better that last night Leah standing in front of her and so did the young teenager.

Lea saw that Robin had shackles around her wrists and ankles with slightly visible scars and bruises on her face and body. The clothes she wore are torn and had holes in them covered in faded blood form the marines beating and whipping her.

Robin saw that Leah wore a black shirt with dark blue shorts, and sneakers. She wasn't that skinny or that fat, but she was around medium-sized in waist. And judging from her hieght and stature, she did't seem to be bore skinny at all like other teens age. Her skin is almost the same color as Robin's but lighter with dark brown hair and eyes as she continued staring at the older woman before saying. "Hmhp. You don't look like a blood thirsty demon from Hell. YOu look just like a regular person to me." Folding her arms.

"You're starting to become an eyesore to me. What do you want?"

"I'm wondering if you're going to be a part of my pirate crew. We could really use someone like you."

"But why are you helping me?"

"I dunno. I like your reputation,"Leah simply said with her hands behind her head walking around Robin's cell, "I'm just helping you out 'cause I want to. You don't have to trust me or Carley if you don't want to, and you don't have to tell me you life long story either if you don't want to. The only thing I'll do from now on is protect you and fight for you like I do for Carley who does the same with me. Whoever messes with you, they'll have to go through us."

Robin's eyes widened, remembering the days where she heard that before from her captain three years ago as Leah stopped walking and kneeled infront of the cage.

"So, what do you say? You want me to break you out, or what?"

Robin still didn't know whether to trust Leah or not. But all she did was warmly smile and nod her head. "I'll join you. Only because I want to find what I'm searching for. The Rio Polygliphs."

Leah smiled at that. "Alright. I don't care as long aw we're crewmates." She then stands up and cracks her knuckles. "Now, don't move."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Robin watched as Leah's entire right arm turned into water. Forming a giant sword as it sliced through the bars freeing Robin.

Leah helps Robin up and cuts her sea shackles off. "Thank you. But how did you do that?"

"Oh, I ate the Water-Water Fruit."

"The Water-Water Fruit?"

"Yeah. I'm able to turn my entire body into water and form it into whatever I want."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, I guess. Now, come on. Carley doesn't know I freed you yet."

Robin nods as the two run out of the prison and outside without anyone seeing them.


End file.
